Another Winged Angel
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Kitsuki was turned into an angel by Krad with a Virus Potion. She became an angel but it drains the power out of her. Dark falls in ove with her but will she ever repay his feelings and is there a way to stop the energy draining.
1. Angel's Virus Potion

**Hi! This is my 1st D.N. Angel Fanfiction. I hope you like it! I mostly write beyblade but I'm trying something new. **

**I do not own D.N. Angel. I only own Kitsuki.**

"Daisuke, wake up" said Dark. "Dark, be quiet let me sleep" said Daisuke throwing pillows. "I'm not there remember, I'm in you" said Dark. Daisuke wakes up, gets dressed and then leaves for school. He is walking so slowly that when he gets there it is 9:00. "Sorry I'm late" he said. "Sit down and start your work" said the teacher. He goes over to his seat and sees another girl sitting there. The girl has black hair and black eyes. "Um... excuse me but can you please get out of my seat" asked Daisuke. "Daisuke, you can't speak to a lady like that" said Dark. "I'm sorry Daisuke, there weren't any seats and we thought you were going to be absent so we let the new girl sit in your seat" said the teacher. The girl gets up and moves away. During lunch he hears Takeshi, Risa and Riku talking about the new girl. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Daisuke. "You know that new girl, her name is Kitsuki and people say that she is a loner" said Risa. "You didn't see it Daisuke because you were late but when she came in the classroom, she was holding something long in a carrying case. People say that what she carries around is a gun" said Takeshi. "That reminds me I left my notebook in class" said Daisuke. He goes and opens the door and sees a sword in front of his face. "I'm sorry, go ahead and get what you came for" said Kitsuki. "She doesn't seem so bad" said Dark. "Well Dark if that is true, why doesn't she ever say hi?" asked Daisuke. She walks up to him. "Excuse me but if you are done can you please leave?" she asked. Daisuke goes outside and talks to Dark. "I don't think she was that bad, she just needs a little romance to warm up her heart" said Dark. "Dark, you wouldn't" said Daisuke. He changes into Dark. "Sorry but I'm taking over you for a little while" he said. He goes through the doors and sees Kitsuki sitting in the classroom drawing. He taps Kitsuki on the shoulder and then kisses her. Black wings pop out from behind her back.

"What happened?" asked Daisuke. Kitsuki takes out her sword and tries to hit Dark. "I hate you Dark, I hate what you did to me last night" she said. "What did you do Dark?" asked Daisuke. Dark is dodging her attacks. "How am I supposed to know? She just started trying to hit me without a reason" said Dark still dodging. Kitsuki falls on the ground. Dark walks up to her and picks her up in his arms. "Let … huff …. Go …. Of … huff … me" she said fainting. He leans over and kisses her again but she still doesn't wake up. They go back to Daisuke's house and places her on the bed. Emiko takes a blood sample and gives it to the grandfather. Dark changes back to Daisuke. "What did you do?" asked Daisuke. "Last night I was trying to take the Angel's Virus Potion but then Krad showed up. When I found it I saw the potion bottle empty" said Dark. Emiko comes back in with Toto. "So what happened?" asked Daisuke. "In her blood stream is the Angel's Virus Potion. It turns the person into an angel but the person who drinks it gets there strength zapped. There is no way to get the potion out of her blood stream but if she falls in love and kisses another angel the potion will wear off but she will still be an angel" said Emiko. "Well I guess we have to get her to like Dark and besides I think Dark already likes her" said Daisuke. "Well I have to go and make dinner" said Emiko leaving. Kitsuki starts to wake up and Dark takes over. "Good morning" said Dark. Kitsuki jumps out of the bed and starts to step backward. She sees her sword on the other side of the room and runs over to get it. "Dark you better make me back my old self" said Kitsuki. "I didn't do it. It was another angel" said Dark. She dropped her sword on the floor. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll get my facts straight" she said but then she started to become weak. Dark catches her and then puts her in the bed. "I guess you aren't a loner after all" said Dark.

_Kitsuki's Dream_

_Kitsuki is chasing after a person in the street. "Come back here" she yelled. "Change me back to my former self" she commanded. "Sorry but I can't, I need you to put my plan into action" said the figure. She sees Dark and mistakes him for the figure. She takes out her sword and stabs him, causing him to die.  
  
End of Dream_

Kitsuki wakes up and sees Dark sitting on the corner on the bed (Pretending to be) sleeping. "Dark, can you please wake up?" asked Kitsuki. She is worried that Dark had died. "Dark, hello, are you there" she said worriedly. "So you do care about me" thought Dark. Dark sneaks up on her and grabs her. "Let go of me" yelled Kitsuki. "Ok, sure but answer one question. Where you worried about me?" asked Dark. You can't see Kitsuki's face at that moment and then you see her laughing. "Why would I be?" she asked. Dark looks surprised. Kitsuki runs out of the room and then Dark changes back into Daisuke. "Dark, why can't you just behave the way I tell you to?" asked Daisuke. "Sorry but I can't help it but there is a way to split us up" said Dark. It is 11:00 at night.

I will be stealing "the necklace of change" tonight at 11:00

Dark

Satoshi is protecting the necklace and then Dark appears. "Why do I have to deal with you now?" asked Dark. "Sorry but I don't want special items to be in the hands of some rotten thief" said Satoshi. Dark rushes for the necklace and then pins Satoshi on the wall with some feathers. "Sorry, but you seemed to have lost" said Dark. Back at the house, Dark takes out the necklace. It is the yin and yang symbol. Dark breaks it and then you see Daisuke next to Dark. "Just don't take it off and we will stay separate" said Dark. Both Daisuke and Dark go downstairs to eat and see Kitsuki practicing with her sword. "What is she still doing here?' asked Daisuke. "Well we couldn't let her parents find out what happened, so we told her parents she was staying over for a few weeks" said Emiko. "Excuse me Mrs., Newa but where do I sleep?" asked Kitsuki. "Don't call me that, just call me Emiko. You will be sleeping in Daisuke's room while he sleeps in the living room" she said. "But mom" said Daisuke. "Daisuke, you have to be polite to our guest" said Emiko. "It's ok. Daisuke can have his room. I'll sleep in the living room" said Kitsuki. During the night Daisuke hears Dark leaving the room. "Hey Dark, where are you going?" asked Daisuke. "I'm just going to get a glass of water" said Dark. Dark goes downstairs and sees Kitsuki shivering. She had a blanket but it didn't keep her warm enough. Dark goes back upstairs and gets his blanket. "Here this will keep you warm" said Dark tucking her in. "Thank you Dark, but how will you keep warm?" asked Kitsuki. "Don't worry, just get some rest" said Dark going back upstairs. The next morning you hear sneezing and everyone was wondering who it was.

**Please review, Bye for now!**


	2. Kidnapped by Satoshi

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the tips and guesses. In this chapter you can tell a big difference in Kitsuki's personality. I hope you will enjoy this second chapter of "Another Winged Angel." **

pyro the dark angel- Good guess!

Shimmering Solitude- Thank you for the tip and I'm going to skip a line after everytime someone says somethingin this chapter!

It is early next morning and you hear someone sneezing. Kitsuki wakes up and sees Dark in the kitchen raking some cough medicine. Kitsuki feels that it is all her fault that Dark is sick with a cold. So goes over to him.

"I'm so sorry I got you sick" said Kitsuki.

"It's ok, you didn't ask for the blanket, I gave it to you" said Dark.

"But I still feel guilty for making you sick. Why don't you go to bed and I'll make you some soup" said Kitsuki pushing him upstairs.

Kitsuki makes some soup for him but when she gets upstairs, she finds Dark asleep. She leaves the soup on the table and then she goes to school with Daisuke. While they are walking you can see that Kitsuki is worried about something.

"What's the matter, Kitsuki?" asked Daisuke.

"I just wish there was a way to help Dark" said Kitsuki. "You like him don't you?" asked Daisuke.

Kitsuki turns red and then takes out her sword. She points it at Daisuke.

"You keep your big mouth shut and I promise I won't hurt you" said Kitsuki.

Everyone sits down in class and you can see Kitsuki sitting in the corner reading. She eyes Daisuke with a mean look. Daisuke has a sweat drop on the back of his head. Daisuke turns around and pretends that what just happened didn't happen. During lunch you can see Daisuke sitting with his friends talking.

"You won't believe what happened, Kitsuki came up to me just before lunch and asked me if I believed in ghosts. She is weird." said Risa.

"Actually she isn't that weird. Kitsuki is staying over at my house and to tell you the truth she isn't that weird" said Daisuke.

"What! She is staying at your house!" yelled Takashi, Risa and Riku.

"Oops, just forget what I said" said Daisuke.

When Daisuke gets home, he finds out that Kitsuki is already there. When he gets upstairs, he sees Kitsuki with Dark. Dark is refusing to take his medicine but Daisuke knows that Dark is only doing that because he wants Kitsuki to stay with him longer. Kitsuki can't take this much longer.

"That's it Dark, I'm leaving" she yelled.

Dark grabs Kitsuki.

"Ok, I'll take the medicine, just don't leave" said Dark.

Kitsuki is about to say no but then Dark looks at her with big chibi eyes. Just then Emiko comes in.

"Dark hurry up, its time" said Emiko.

"But Dark can't go, he's too sick. Let me take his place instead" said Kitsuki.

"But Kitsuki, you can't" said Dark.

"Kitsuki are you sure you want to do this?' asked Emiko.

"It's no problem" said Kitsuki.

Tonight I will steal the "Jewel of Life" signed Dark. Everyone is waiting outside for Dark to appear but they don't know the person who would be showing up is a female thief called "Shadow."

"Commander Hiwatari, we have spotted Dark" said one of the agents.

They shine a shine a light on the figure and are about to shoot.

"Wait hold your fire" said Satoshi.

They look and see a girl wearing a black cloak covering her from top to bottom and you can see that she has black wings

"Who are you?" asked Takeshi's father.

"No need for introductions but just call me Shadow" said Kitsuki.

You can hear a lot of people asking where Dark is and back at Daisuke's house everyone is watching the TV to see what is going on.

"Dark is taking a little break so I'm his replacement but don't think I will go easy just because I'm a girl" said Kitsuki.

Kitsuki goes inside and sees the "Jewel of Life." She tires to grab it but feels a hand grab hers. She turns around and sees Satoshi.

"So Shadow if that is your real name, why can't we just get along and leave the jewel where it is?" he asked.

"No way but since you are in my way, I fight as well destroy you" said Kitsuki

Kitsuki throws black feathers at Satoshi and pins him on the wall. Whe she throws her last feather she misses but she decides to just leave himt he way he is.

"Poor little boy, I guess I'll be taking the crystal now. No need to finish you I guess since you can't stop me anyway" she said grabbing it.

As soon as she touches it she faints on the ground. Satoshi breaks free and picks her up.

"I guess the draining of the virus and the power of the fake jewel was too much for her to handle" said Satoshi pulling off the hood.

Back at Daisuke's house, everyone is wondering what is going on.

"What happened to Kitsuki?" asked Daisuke.

Dark comes downstairs and hears the news reporter saying that Shadow and Satoshi hasn't come out for an hour.

"What is going on?" asked Dark.

"I think Kitsuki got caught" said Emiko.

It is early next morning and Kitsuki feels water on her face. She opens her eyes and sees Satoshi.

"So you are awake. I guess that water worked" said Satoshi.

He hands her the black cloak she was wearing last night.

"Here, you better put this on. If you don't you might catch a cold because of the water" said Satoshi.

Whens he hears the word Cold she remembers Dark and steps away from him.

"What do you want with me?" asked Kitsuki.

"Not even a thank you after whatI did ?" asked Satoshi.

"Why should I even be thanking you, I have no reason too?"said Kitsuki.

"I'm hiding you from the rest of the cops even though I am one. They don't know who you are or that your name is Kitsuki but I hiding you just to be safe" said Satoshi.

"Well I'm getting out of here" said Kitsuki walking towards the door.

When she tries to open it ,she finds out that it's locked and then Satoshi shows her the key.

"You're not getting out of here without telling me some information" said Satoshi.

**I hope you enjoy this and please review!**


	3. Can a bad guy be kind?

**So sorry it took so long to update but writing a story with one sentence each takes along time for me so finally chapter 3. **

Flashback from Last Chapter

"Not even a thank you?" asked Satoshi.

"Why should I even be thanking you?" asked Kitsuki.

"I'm hiding you from the rest of the cops even though I am one. They don't know who you are or that your name is Kitsuki but I hiding you just to be safe" said Satoshi.

"Well I'm getting out of here" said Kitsuki walking towards the door.

When she tries to open it she finds out that it's locked and then Satoshi shows her the key.

"You're not getting out of here without telling me some information" said Satoshi.

Chapter 3

"What information?" asked Kitsuki.

"Since you know Dark, tell me why he didn't show up" said Satoshi.

"No way am I telling you, you're just going to use it for your advantage" said Kitsuki.

"Trying to act smart, well that will cost you" said Satoshi.

He takes out some rope and ties Kitsuki to a chair and ties a cloth around her mouth.

"Stay here while I go to school. If you're good I might even think about untying you when I come back" said Satoshi leaving.

At school everyone is discussing the incident about the phantom thief named "Shadow." All the boys at school were talking about her. (Just like when the girls were obsessed with dark but opposite)

"I was so close in getting her picture but then her black cloak was in the way. You can't even see her face" said Takeshi looking at the picture.

"What's so great about this other phantom thief? Dark is way better" said Risa.

"Shadow can beak Dark any day" said Takeshi.

Then the all out war began…………….

"Shadow is mysterious and tries to get away from crowds unlike Dark who makes a stupid presentation"

"You are kidding me, Dark just likes meeting his fans"

"Yeah and that's why he's an idiot"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"Please everyone settle down. You can fight outside" said the teacher.

Everyone is outside and Daisuke is thinking about what will happen.

"If they catch her will they bring her to jail?" asked Daisuke.

"Bring who to jail?" asked Risa.

Daisuke is blushing because he was caught talking to himself by Risa.

"Oh it was nothing" said Daisuke.

"Daisuke can I ask you a question?" asked Risa sitting besides him.

He starts to blush.

"Okay I guess" said Daisuke all red.

"Do you like this Phantom girl Shadow too?" asked Risa.

"No" said Daisuke.

Daisuke sees Satoshi walking alone.

"Risa I'm sorry but I have to go" said Daisuke.

He goes over to Satoshi.

"Tell me where Kitsuki is" said Daisuke banging him against a wall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Satoshi.

"You know that Shadow was Kitsuki now tell me where she is" said Daisuke.

"You expected me to just tell you. You know I never give anyone any information without something in return and that goes the same thing for her" said Satoshi.

When Satoshi enters his house he sees that Kitsuki is still tied up.

"Well Kitsuki, your friends seem to know I've got you. They seem to care about you very much and I'll let you go and see them if I get the information I need" said Satoshi pulling off the cloth.

"For the last time I'm not telling" yelled Kitsuki.

Satoshi slaps her.

"Don't raise you voice at me or I'll make you regret it" said Satoshi.

"I will do as I want you- (He ties the cloth around her mouth)" said Kitsuki.

"Now keep shut while I do my homework" said Satoshi.

"If only I could control my wings I can break out of here and what is the matter with him?" thought Kitsuki.

She takes a glance and sees that he is scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"If I can just get mad or the sun sets I can finally use my powers but it will drain my soul away. But I guess it is my only choice left." thought Kitsuki as she looked out the window.

The sun is beginning to set and you start to see her change. Her hair is now darker and so are her eyes. Then you see a small tornado surrounding her and now she is wearing a long black gown. She breaks free.

"Finally nighttime, I've been waiting all day" said Kitsuki.

Satoshi comes over.

"How did you break free?" he asked.

"Simple I'm an angel" said Kitsuki.

"Can I please have some freedom, I can't stand sitting in that chair all day. I promise I won't try to run away" said Kitsuki.

"Fine but just keep quiet and just draw or do something to keep yourself busy" said Satoshi going back to his work.

"May I ask where the kitchen is?" asked Kitsuki.

"It's over there why do you ask?" asked Satoshi.

"Everyone has to eat" said Kitsuki going into the kitchen.

Kitsuki goes into the kitchen and sees that it is almost empty. There is only 4 cups of ramen in the cupboard. She boils up the water and then pours it into 2 of them.

"Here you must be hungry, I guess tomorrow I'll go down to the grocery store" said Kitsuki putting it on the table.

"Wait a second, who said you had free will to leave the house?" asked Satoshi.

"I just wanted- she was cut off" said Kitsuki.

"No need tot explain but if you try to escape your dead" said Satoshi.

"I guess even bad guys can be nice" said Kitsuki smiling.

"I guess she's right, even bad guys have a good side. Wait what am I saying she works with Dark and Daisuke" said Satoshi.

"Well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" said Kitsuki going to the couch.

"No need, you can sleep in my room. I won't need it since I have work to finish anyway" said Satoshi.

During the night Kitsuki wakes up and takes a peak in the room to see that Satoshi has fallen asleep.

"I better help him so he can get some sleep" said Kitsuki.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. The Return of Shadow

Sorry this took so long to update but my computer broke down and then I needed to wait for it to be fixed. Well here is chapter 4.

Satoshi wakes up and sees Kitsuki doing his work.

"Kitsuki what are you doing?" asked Satoshi.

"I just wanted to help you" said Kitsuki handing him the papers.

Satoshi takes a look at the papers and then smiles at her.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have finished in time if it weren't for you" he said.

"No problem I was happy to help," she said "But I really must go to bed."

Before she can even take one step she falls on the floor. Satoshi goes over to her and puts his hand on her forehead and it was burning hot.. He puts her down on the bed and covers her witht he blankets.

"Don't worry, I'll go buy some medicine" he said leaving the room.

He packs up his stuff and leaves the house. Back at Daisuke's house Dark doesn't wantt to be seperated from Daisuke anymore.

"Daisuke, I really need to go tto school with you and see what is going on" said Dark.

"Ok then but no taking over me" said Daiuske connecting the amulets. (Remember the amulates that let seperated Dark and Daisuke)

Both of them become one person again and then they head to school. When they get there, they see Satoshi. Daisuke walks over to him.

"Satoshi this si the last time I'm asking you this. Where is Kitsuki?" asked Daisuke.

"Even if I did tell you, she wouldn't go with you especally with her condition" said Satoshi smiling.

Suddenly Dark takes over and bangs Satoshi on tthe wall.

"What did you do to her?" asked Dark.

"I didn't do anything" he answered.

"If that is so, then what is the condition" said Dark.

"That is none of your business" he said walking away.

Dark changes back to Daisuke. After school Daisuke follows Satoshi into the Pharmasy.

"Why would he go in there?" asked Dark.

They follow him alittle longer and then they see him ask for medicine for a fever.

"I guess we know why now" said Daisuke.

Satohi goes into his house and sees Kitsuki in the kitchen.

"Kitsuki you should be in bed resting" he said.

"I just thought you would be hungry when you came back from school" said Kitsuki.

Satoshi goes up to her and covers her face with a cloth causing her to faint. She falls over and lands in his arms and then puts her back in the room.

"I guess she will have to take her medicine later" said Satoshi putting it on the table.

It is 2 hrs later and Kitsuki wakes up and then leaves the room.

"Hello Satoshi are you there?" she asked.

Kitsuki walks over to the table and picks up a small envolope. She reads the letter outloud.

Dear Kitsuki,  
I went out to buy some food. While I'm gone make sure you take your medicine I put on the table right next to the bed. If you don't, you won't get better.

From,  
Satoshi Hiwatari.

She goes over to the bedroom and picks up the medicine. After she takes it, she opens the televison and then listen to the news.

"Another warning letter has been sent by Dark but this time he is asking the Police to hand over Shadow the other Phantom thief that has been missing for over a week. It also says that if the polive don't, he will attack the city." said the reporter.

Satoshi then opens the door and sees Kitsuki crying.

"Kitsuki what is the matter?" asked Satoshi.

"I really must go. Dark is going to attack the city if he doesn't find me. I don't want people to be hurt because of me" she said.

Satoshi looks at her and then takes a deep breath.

"Then go ahead and leave" said Satoshi.

"What did you say?" asked Kitsuki who was surprised.

"Go ahead and leave" said Satoshi.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Just go" he answered.

Kitsuke gets her jacket and is about to leave but then her hand is grabbed by Satoshi. He leans over and kisses her. Kitsuki is blushing.

"What was that for?" she asked shyly.

"I just wanted to show you that I'll miss you because we will be rivals again" said Satoshi.

"Don't worry, I'll still come visit when I have time and besides we will see each other at school" said Kitsuki spreading out her wings.

Kitsuki is flying home to see everyone. When she arrives she knocks ont he door and Eniko opens the door.

"Kitsuki, you're back. Come in and I bet Dark will be happy to see you" said Emiko.

She goes upstairs and then tells Daisuke and Dark to become 2 seperate people again. After that Dark comes downstairs and puts his arms around her.

"Kitsuki I was so worried about you" said Dark.

"Dark can I ask you a question?" asked Kitsuki. "Sure go ahead" said Dark.

"What would happen if I told you I liked someone else besides you" said Kitsuki.

"It's ok but who is it?" asked Dark.

Daisuke is listening tot his from upstairs.

"Its...Satoshi Hiwatari..." she said.

Early next day before Kitsuki wakes up. Daisuke eats his breakfast and then leaves for school. He wants to ask Satoshi some questions. Daisuke goes over to Satoshi.

"Hiwatari, what did you do to Kitsuki?" asked Daisuke.

"I didn't do anything" he said.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why did you steal Kitsuki and then make her fall in love with you?" asked Daisuke.

Sorry this is so short butI was in a hurry to update.


End file.
